


Cold

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BDSM, D/s, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter wakes up with a nasty case of subdrop the morning after a scene with Tony.





	Cold

Peter sat alone, curled up in a ball, at the head of the bed. His feet were ice cold and his stomach hurt. To top it off, he hated himself. He wasn't sure why, but he hated himself and everything was terrible. Tony had already left for work, but Peter didn't have anything he needed to do. Which meant he hadn't left the bed since he woke up. He hadn't even eaten breakfast.

His phone rang from the nightstand. Black Sabbath. It was Tony. He didn't answer it. It chimed with a text a second after the ringtone stopped. He didn't look at it. FRIDAY tried to ask him if she wanted him to read it to him, but he ignored her. He felt cold and empty.

He wasn't sure how long it had been, an hour or so maybe, when his phone rang again. Then there were three chimes. Peter sighed, but he didn't reach for his phone. He curled up under the blanket and cried, but he didn't know why he was crying.

More time passed, then he heard the front door open. Footsteps rushed toward the bedroom.

“Peter? Peter!” Tony's voice echoed through the halls. He ran into the bedroom and stopped in the doorway, catching his breath. Relief flooded his face. “Peter, what's going on? I've been calling you. I sent almost 20 texts. I don't mean to be overbearing it's just... I need to know if you're okay.”

Tony crossed the floor and sat on the end of the bed. “Are you mad at me? It's fine if you're mad at me- well it's not fine- I just mean that you could at least tell me to fuck off so that I know you're still breathing.”

Peter didn't say anything. Tony reached a hand out and touched his blanket lump of a shoulder. “Talk to me. What's going on?”

“I'm not mad at you,” Peter grumbled, voice muffled by the blanket.

“Then what's wrong? Are you sick?”

Tears welled up in his eyes again. “I don't know. Tony, _I don't know_.” He sniffled.

“Come here, baby.” Tony laid back on the pillows and pulled Peter into his arms. “This is because of last night isn't it? I was too rough with you.”

“What? No! Last night was great. I loved it Tony, it was so so great.”

Tony sighed. He kissed the top of Peter's head. “This is a 'drop' thing isn't it?”

“Drop?”

“Uh huh. I should have stayed home with you today. I'm so sorry, Peter.” He was glad Peter couldn't see the guilt burned into his face. He should have taken better care of him. Now he was adding 'dom' to the list of things he screwed up at.

“It's not your fault. I just feel bad. My stomach hurts.” Peter curled in on himself a little more.

“I know, baby. I'm so sorry. It happens sometimes. When you play like we do, this can happen. Sometimes you just get sick after. It'll go away. Are you okay? Not feeling depressed are you?”

Peter squirmed like he was uncomfortable. “No.”

“That didn't sound very convincing.” Tony poked him under the blanket, looking for ticklish spots until he got a giggle out of him. “I know what you need. Let's get some sugar in you and then get you into a bubble bath. Then we'll get you some real food. The sugar will perk you up some.”

Peter burrowed deeper into the blanket for a moment. Then he stuck his head back out. “Can I have hot chocolate?”

“Baby, you can have the moon if you want it. Of course you can, Petey.”

Peter squirmed his way up into Tony's lap and gave him a kiss. “Thanks, Tony.”

Tony pecked him on the forehead. “I'm really sorry, Peter.”

“Stop it. It's not your fault. You said it just happens right?”

Tony sighed. “Next time, I'll prepare better. I promise.”

“See, then I forgive you.” Peter smiled. “Now, where's my hot chocolate?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
